The Change
by MutatedDragon
Summary: He replies sarcastically, "That would be me, Mr. Scary Dark Lord. It had to be done." Seriously, he continues, "I needed to tell you that a few friends and I would love to join you, but we won't be taking your mark. You've just seen that I can stop your Crucio and I don't need to say a word or lift a wand. You wouldn't want to fight against me and my friends, would you Tom?"
1. Off to Azkaban(June 8th 1997)

**All credit goes to J. K. Rowling for the characters and other Harry Potter terms that are noticed. Other things that deserve credit in your opinion will also in my opinion deserve that same credit, so that credit is due to where it should be due. I'm just using the characters in my own way for my own, and hopefully your, entertainment.**

* * *

It is a warm spring evening, with clouds covering the ocean in every which way, causing a dense fog to be seen, allowing a vision spanning to only a few feet in all directions. On this evening, five people are on a boat, a captain, two people in one room in the front of the ship and two people in a another room towards the back of the ship. This ship though is no ordinary ship. It is on a journey to a remote island, in the middle of nowhere, off the coast of England. This island is not one of paradise, rather one that contains despair, coldness, and darkness. This island contains one building, known to the magical world only, as Azkaban.

On this ship the two people in the one room in the front of the boat are Harry Potter and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry Potter is tied to a chair, wearing a mask that can't be seen through, arms tied behind his back, legs locked in chains that are attached to the floor, placed under a _Silencio_ curse to keep him quiet and placed under an _Immobulus_ curse to keep him from moving. Also as per protocol concerning anyone receiving a one-way ticket to Azkaban, Harry's Phoenix wand is snapped. Auror Shacklebolt is there to make sure Harry stays in the room and causes no trouble, being told to use force if Harry is to move a muscle. Tied into the room alone, is an anti-apparation and anti-portkey ward, preventing anyone from enter or exiting the room with apparition or a portkey. In the back of the boat, Luna Lovegood and Auror John Dawlish are in the same position as Harry Potter and Auror Kinsley Shacklebolt. Luna, being tied to the chair with all the same condition Harry Potter is in, including a snapped wand, and Auror Dawlish being there to make sure Luna stays in her room and causes no trouble.

After the two-hour trip, the ship reaches shore, and all four, but the captain, get off the ship. As soon as the four get off the ship, they give a subconscious shiver. Harry and Luna, while still a good 20 feet apart from each other, are both no longer under the _Immobulus_ curse, nor are their feet tied to anything allowing them to walk. While being guided by the Aurors, Harry and Luna are led through many twists and turns into the bowels of the prison, the heart, where the most, and the strongest, Dementors call their home. After ten minutes of walking, taking those many turns right and left, the Aurors put Harry and Luna into two adjacent cells, and after removing the masks, the arm ties, and the _Silencio_, leave the prison as fast as they can and take the ship back to the Ministry, heading straight up to the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, and the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, to let them know that Harry and Luna have been safely transported into the very center of Azkaban.

Harry and Luna take a second to look around them, and then look at each other with huge smiles on their faces. When in the hallway, which has cells on each side of the hallway, facing Harry's cell, to the right is Luna's cell. When Harry looks to his right though, he sees Bellatrix Lestrange staring at him with a highly confused look on her face, and Harry's smile just grows bigger. Harry turns back to look at Luna, and in a loud voice, much louder than in needed to be, in a very happy and excited voice, but not in a sarcastic manner, says, "Yes, our luck just keeps on getting better and better. In no time at all we will be out of here." Luna, who is also in a very good mood, starts cackling, which for Harry, starts him off in his own fit of laughter. Due to the lack of noise before, and now the sudden change, Bellatrix gets annoyed, turns to face Harry and Luna, and also in a much louder voice then is needed, exclaims, "We have visitors. It's our favorite ickle little baby, Harry Potter, and one of his blood traitor friend, the motherless, Loony Lovegood." Everyone else in this part of Azkaban, all of which are captured Death Eaters, get very excited and give a slight cackle, but not as loud as Bellatrix's cackle. Harry and Luna, not amused by this, stand there facing Bellatrix, acting like statues, not a single part of their body's moving. Within seconds, Bellatrix starts to levitate under someone else's power. This causes an ear-splitting scream to be heard by all the inmates within a 30-foot radius. She then looks around, while still floating in the air, asking, in a high shrieking voice, "Who is doing this?! How is being done?!"

After thirty seconds, all of which Bellatrix is in the air, Bellatrix unceremoniously falls to the ground. Harry looks around the hallway or cells, turns to look at Luna, and after three seconds of staring at each other, both fall to ground rolling around in fits of laughter. After a few minutes, both Harry and Luna catch their breath and stand up. As Harry is standing up, he says, "Man, I needed that laugh after that roughly two hour boat ride. What about you, Love?" Luna, without missing a beat replies, "Love, that has got to be the funniest span of five minutes that has ever happened in this place they call prison, to date. Anyway, I thought this place was supposed to be magic proof. Oh well, I guess you can never expect the ministry to get something done correctly, especial when my Harry Potter is involved. Now Love, let us move on to the real reason we are here. Bellatrix, would you mind giving Harry here your arm, obviously the one with the mark on it? Of course you could say no, but Harry could just force you to do what we want, though to be nice, we thought we would ask nicely, first. We only want to have a nice chat with your Lord. Nothing bad will happen to him, he does, by all means, have his wand with him anyway."

Attentively, Bellatrix sticks here hand through the bars to Harry's cell, still slightly put out by the fact that Harry and Luna seem to see this as accomplishing something and are in very good spirits. As Bellatrix's arm goes through, Harry gently takes the arm and lifts up the sleeve, showing the dark glow of the dark mark on the forearm of her left arm. With a touch of magic in his finger, he calls for the Dark Lord to come to his current location.

Ten minutes later, after minute interaction with the Dementors, which Harry drive away with his stag patronus, Voldemort appears, quite livid that he has to come to Azkaban when he has plans in place he would rather go through with, but also a bit confused because to his knowledge only very powerful people should be able to do magic in Azkaban, and the call through the mark needs a magic connection. As Voldemort approaches the hallway with most of his Inner Circle members, Harry says in a happy, dreamlike voice, "Hello Tom, fancy meeting you here." Without a break in stride, Voldemort turns around to Harry, releases a _Crucio_, and watches as it gets within inches of hitting Harry, hits a barrier, and fizzes into nothingness. Not showing any external emotion to the fact that his powerful Unforgivable Curse was just blocked without a wand, sound, or movement, the Dark Lord, internally was quite surprised and slightly worried. Though, with more power to him, Voldemort continues on like nothing unusual just happened and asks aloud, "S-s-s-s-so, which one of you was-s-s-s the one that s-s-s-s-summoned me?" Harry turns to Luna and has a silent conversation, making sure she wants to go down this path with him. With a nod from Luna, he replies sarcastically, "That would be me, Mr. Scary Dark Lord. It had to be done." Seriously, he continues, "I needed to tell you that a few friends and I would love to join you, but we won't be taking your mark. You've just seen that I can stop your _Crucio_ and I don't need to say a word or lift a wand. You wouldn't want to fight against me and my friends, would you Tom?


	2. One Day Earlier (June 7th 1997)

******Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

* * *

It was lunchtime in the castle, and Harry was currently sitting at the time, talking with Neville, without a care in the world. Now usually, Harry would be seen sitting next to Hermione and Ginny, talking in whispers about things that would occur, people from all houses and the staff, The Daily Prophet, and of course the Room of Requirement.

Currently though, there was a lack of Hermione and Ginny, but the only three people who noticed were Neville, Harry, and Luna. The former, not caring about their lack of appearance at lunch said nothing, and continued to talk to Harry about classes, especially Herbology. The latter two though, were glad those two were missing from lunch. It would make it that much easier. As lunch was winding down to an end, Harry suddenly got up; scurried away, making sure he wasn't followed, and went into his room. While there, he took a picture of his parents, and a book marked with a rune that only allows a specific person to open it.

At the same time, a girl from the Ravenclaw table, Luna Lovegood, also got up, and mirroring Harry's actions with leaving, got up and went to her own room, taking her picture of her parents and her bottle cap necklace. As they both came back down, meeting in the main lobby outside the Great Hall, lunch was over, and all the kids came pouring out the main door, rushing to get to their next class.

Harry and Luna met, took each other's hand, gave each other a look as if questioning they were ready to do this, gave each other a nod, and took of running for the seventh floor. Now people would ask what is special about the seventh floor, but to Harry and Luna, it is their way to change. The change they are ready to embrace. The change they are ready to empower their lives.

Up on the seventh floor is the special room, called the Room of Requirement. It is a magnificent room that is able to turn into any room the "creator" wants it to be, unless of course someone is already in there. Today though, the room has someone in it. Someones to be exact. In there were the two people who Harry and Luna were hoping to still be in there, bound, gagged, silenced, and already beat up. Harry and Luna, unaware of being watched, as someone had entered into the room twenty seconds after them, simultaneously cast the killing curse at the two people lying there.

In a domineering and angry voice, a person said, "Drop your wands now! Turn around now! And be prepared for the rest of your lives to be destroyed! I have never been more ashamed of two people than I ever have in my life!"

With startled gasps, both did as they were told, and within seconds were hit with a red-colored spell, becoming oblivious to the world around them for the next hour.

* * *

**A/N1** I know it is very short, but for some time the beginning chapters are going to be short. If you haven't noticed, the story is going to start towards the end, and moment by moment continue going back in time until it reaches a specific point in time, and then proceed past the first chapter.

**A/N2** Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up, but this idea of going backwards in time like I am didn't occur to me until about an hour ago, so I just had to type out the first chapter.

**A/N3** Now that I know how the story is going to work, the chapters should come out fairly quickly. If not, I will be trying to get them out within 2 weeks of each other.


	3. That Same Day (June 7th 1997)

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

* * *

It was early in the morning; the dew droplets could still be seen on the grass surrounding the castle. There was a slight breeze that came throughout the castle, causing people to bundle up under their covers tighter than normal for June. Four friends though, had been done with bed for a few hours now and are all sitting together in a room that resembled a normal classroom in terms of size, but that was were all the similarities stopped. In this room, there were bookshelves lining every wall, from top to bottom, living just enough room the entry and exit door. And unlike a classroom, there were only two couches and a table in this room.

The four friends, Harry, Luna, Hermione, and Ginny, were all sitting comfortable on the couches. Harry was sitting up on the couch, with Luna's head lying on his lap. One of his hands was constantly weaving through her blonde locks, giving Luna a feeling of contempt, while his other hand was holding one of Luna's, while using his thumb to draw random circles and figure eights on the back of her. Facing Luna and Harry are Ginny and Hermione. Like Harry and Luna, Hermione and Ginny are in their own comfortable position. Hermione is lying against the back of the couch, her had draped on the arm of the couch. Ginny's head is lying on Hermione's tummy, content with being where she is, with her eyes half closed like she is ready to fall asleep again.

At this point they had lapsed off into a time of quiet, all of them lost in their own worlds, when all of a sudden, Harry shakes out of his mindscape, and states in almost a bored voice, "That plan has to happen today. I hope we are ready for it." We have had a spy watch us for sometime, and that spy has finally gone to their master and squealed. We don't have much time. I would say, if we want to do this without consequences and hardships, we need to get it done before afternoon classes. Hermione. Ginny. You know what needs to be done. Take the cloak and the map. The quicker this is done the better."

With that, the four reluctantly got up, and headed off to do what was needed of them. Luna, still tired at this ungodly hour of 7 A.M., went back to her dorm in Ravenclaw for a few more hours of sleep. Harry, on the other hand couldn't sleep anymore, and went back into his bed to read a book, Spells, Jinxes, and Charms: Light, Dark, and Gray. Hermione and Ginny, though, took the cloak and with one look at the map, put the cloak on, and seeing that the coast was clear, used the passageway from the One-Eyed Witch, saying the password _Dissendium_ into the cellar of Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. In a place that hasn't had the presence of a witch or a wizard for almost nine months, Hermione and Ginny apparated to that aforementioned place. To the inhabitants of said place, those nine months though, wasn't enough time from their last encounter with someone magical. In fact, to said inhabitants, forever and then some still wouldn't be long enough.

* * *

**A/N1** I know this chapter might confuse some people, but it is important. It draws in confusion of what i was talking about in the previous chapter, and thus gives me more holes to fill in as I continue to go back in time. I hope you, the reader are able to follow. If you cant though, I understand, but ask you to give it a try when I'm done with the past and read it from the middle to the first chapter, then from that same point to the end. That might make it less complicated because it will be in chronological order.


	4. One Day Earlier (June 6th 1997)

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

* * *

It was the early morning, but Harry was wide-awake. If this was going to work perfectly, he needed to be up, and he needed to make contact with someone very important to this plan. Of course this someone doesn't know how important of a part he or she play in this plan.

So, at 6 A.M., Harry enters a usually abandoned classroom, but today already held one person inside of it. Harry though, doesn't look like himself. In fact, he looks almost like a cousin of Draco Malfoy, known to the person Harry is meeting as, Steven. This person Harry is meeting though, not really Theodor Nott, looks exactly like Theodor, so if they are interrupted, it wouldn't look suspicious at all.

Steven starts off the conversation saying a spell, _Liberacio_. Theodor then looks like he has awoke after blacking out, looking all around him in a quick glance to make sure he remembers where he is, and turns to look at Steven. He in turn then says, "Ah Steven, it has been some time since we have last met. What should I be doing now?"

"Well met Theodor. And indeed it has been some time since we have met. Tomorrow, though, right after lunch, I need you to get your "employer" to come to the seventh floor corridor. I'm pretty sure you know which one. Now I must be off, but of course before we go, you must forget most of what you just remembered."

As Theodor is stammering, "Wh-wha-wha-what?" Steven takes out his wand again, and hits him with a bright yellow colored spell. This spell makes Theodor forget everything all over again, except this time Theodor remembers Steven's part of the conversation they have, and like always, leaves to follow his instructions.

* * *

**A/N1** I know this chapter is really short, it probably doesn't explain much, but is needed for the next chapter to work the best and the next chapter will be up really soon; maybe even the same day.

**A/N2** I know I haven't updated in a bit, but I couldn't decide the order things were going to be posted and secondly for the past few days I have had to move my sister into college so I wasn't able to post. Sorry for the wait.


	5. One Week Earlier (May 29th 1997)

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

* * *

It was late at night, much later than any normal human be awake at. Of course, this group of four hasn't done normal in some time. So at eleven O'clock, they met at the Room of Requirement and entered inside; Harry and Luna going to lay on one couch, and Hermione and Ginny on another.

After relaxing and reading some of the fascinating books the room provided, for almost two hours, Luna sat up, from laying on Harry, and stated to the other three, "We need a way to get out from this situation. With what we think as someone tailing us, and us always being on our guard, we have to get out of this quickly before we mess this up big time."

"So, what you're saying Luna," Hermione said, "is that we need an escape plan so all four of us are able to get out quickly, and without suspicion, or at least more than is already placed on us?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. With all the sneaking and magic we are doing, as well as having someone tailing us, word is going to get out eventually. Lets make it on our timetable. It's the only way to ensure we have the upper hand," commented Ginny.

Harry, having not really listened to anything past what Luna said, jumped up in excitement, exclaimed, "I got it! We use the person tailing us as our connection. We let him see what we are doing. He goes out squealing to whomever he is reporting to, and we get sent to Azkaban. This gets us away and whoever is being reported to, feels we are securely away from everything. Since we want to join up with the Dark Lord, contacting him through his minions already stationed at Azkaban shouldn't be too hard."

"There is only one problem with that Harry," Ginny stated. "We need a reason to go to Azkaban. Doing dark magic, while bad, isn't enough to get us sent to Azkaban. Killing someone, on the other hand, is a sure way to get sent to Azkaban. If we can kill someone at the exact time as someone watches it happen, we will have a one way, no trial trip to Azkaban. Now the next question: Who are we going to kill?"

Lapsing off into fifteen minutes of silence pondering this question, Hermione suddenly says, "Harry and Luna should kill us, being Ginny and me." The three other people in the room snap their heads to look at Hermione as if she's crazy. Hermione though, continues on, unfazed by the looks she received, "Not the real me and Ginny. Polyjuiced versions of us. We could always be those lovely caregivers Harry has as guardians. With us looking to be dead, the two of us, Ginny and I, are out of the picture. With you two, Harry and Luna, doing the killing that will take you straight to Azkaban. The only problem is the fact that we can't control when our tail will find us."

Harry, hearing that last part fully, says, "Leave that part to me. I have the perfect idea. I will be able to get it so we have a week until this plan needs to come into action. Now as it is almost two O'clock in the morning I suggest we go to sleep. I, on the other hand, have something to practice so I will catch up with all of you in about half an hour. Good night."

The other three friends looked at Harry in a confused way, but he insured them that they should go and he would be perfectly fine. With that, the three left, each going to their own bed to get some sleep.

Harry though, had a spell to practice. One that he learned from the book called: Advanced Shielding: Dark, Light, Wandless, Wordless, and Motionless. The rest of the world though, doesn't know about this book. It is a book so well hidden that Harry couldn't even get the Room of Requirement to give it to him. He had to find this book all on his own and dismantle all traps and wards surrounding it. The Room of Requirement though, was able to give him a location of where to find this book. Harry had found this book during the beginning of his sixth year at Hogwarts, and was able to retrieve it after a few weeks at working to obtain it. This spell he found would block any single spell shot at him. This spell was known as Invincible, and the more he read into the spell the more he thought it was the spell his mom used to protect him.

While looking at the information about the spell he learned it could be done wordlessly, and wandlessly, but not without movement. So into the night, and the following nights, he practiced this spell over and over again, until he was sure he could do it while multitasking.

* * *

**A/N1** I believe I have like three to five more chapters that will continue back in time. After that, the first chapter will come about again, but this time with a bit more information about exactly what happened in Azkaban, and continue on forward past the part where I stopped in the first chapter.


	6. Eight Months Earlier (October 31st 1996)

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

* * *

It is the night of Harry's parent's deaths, fifteen years later then when it happened. And as usual, the entire population of the school, including all the teachers, is inside the dining hall for a special Halloween Feast.

That is, all except one person. Harry Potter.

Contrary to popular belief, not many notice that Harry is missing from the dining hall. Only Hermione, Ginny and Luna outwardly show that they notice, not being able to sit still, restless in the fact that Harry has been solitary for an ongoing five days now, ignoring people as much as possible.

Luna, fed up with Harry's mode, though understanding it perfectly, catches Ginny and Hermione's eyes. With a subtle nod from Luna to them, and from the pair back to Luna, Luna stands up and leaves the dining hall.

Walking straight to the kitchens, Luna meets up with Harry, right outside the door, who, though showing no emotion or surprise on the surface, is actually really surprised that Luna has found him.

When he thinks about it though, it isn't surprising that Luna was able to find him in a matter of seconds. Inside, Harry has always felt something connect him to Luna. He feels safest around her, and feels an unknown emotion inside of him come towards the surface every time she is near.

This feeling has been going on since the beginning of fifth year, and has since then, increased at least tenfold in feeling.

Luna, with all her quirks and ability to perceive things many skilled people can't, already knows how Harry feels about her; she is just waiting for Harry to understand what he is feeling.

Within moments, Harry turns to her, gives her a big hug, and starts crying into her shoulder. Luna, not fazed at all, returns the hug, rubs his back, and whispers, "I understand. In front of me you can let it out," over and over again.

After ten minutes of crying and cuddling into Luna, Harry turns to look at her face with beady eyes and asks, "I-i-is th-th-this l-l-l-lo-lo-love, Luna? Is love what I am feeling towards you?"

Luna, while staring straight into his eyes, says nothings, but bends down to his lips, and gives him a soft and soothing kiss on the lips. After a few moments, they separate, and Luna answers his question, whispering, "Yes, Harry. This is what love feels like. I have known you love me for a while; you just didn't know what you were feeling. I was waiting until you were read. And yes silly, I will be your girlfriend."

Harry, giving a sigh, smiles up at Luna, and rests his head on her lap, letting her play with his hair. After five minutes, when Harry is almost asleep, Luna whispers, barely loud enough for Harry to hear, "You need to let me join you Harry. You can't do it on your own. Yes Harry, I know what you are doing in the Room of Requirement. You can't hide things from me, from now on. It won't work. Also, I know two others of your friends would love to join you. Join us. Let them Harry. They will help and follow you to the end of the world."

Now having Harry's full attention, Luna, in a normal voice continues, "Now Harry, you need to eat, something, anything, even if it's a small amount. Lets go into the kitchen, get a small sandwich and go rest for the night in the Room of Requirement."

* * *

**A/N1** I know it has been some time. I just couldn't get an idea of where the time should jump into the past next. After some debate, in my head, this became the best spot. I am hoping you can gather that between October 31st and May 29th what the four, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna, have been doing in the Room of Requirement.

**A/N2** I haven't decided yet, but I have determined that from this chapter, there is only two or three more jumps back again into the past. Hopefully I can have at least one up Wednesday, but maybe not. I start school again on Tuesday, which by the time I post this, will almost be tomorrow.


	7. Two Weeks Earlier (October 17th 1996)

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were walking down toward the Dining Hall for breakfast when they hear Luna calling their names. As if practiced, they turned as one, in the same direction, to face Luna. She gave them a come here gesture, and they left to follow her. After a minute of walking they entered into a secluded, unused classroom.

The three took seats couches they transformed from desks and chairs found in the room. Luna, after Ginny and Hermione sat down, went straight to the reason they were all there instead of in the Dining Hall.

"Hermione and Ginny. I'm ashamed of you," started Luna, only to be interrupted by Hermione and Ginny being in sync again, sitting up and staring at Luna with big eyes. Luna, unfazed by this, continues her talking, "Even Harry is able to tell you guys are hiding things from each other. Important things. I'm not sure he entirely knows what it his, be he can see it is missing. Now I know you both know what I'm talking about, so neither of you are leaving for breakfast until you talk about it. Now I'm going to go have breakfast. Don't even think about trying to leave." With a wave of her wand, Luna walked out the room.

Not even five minutes after Luna left, Ginny says, "Hermione, I love you," at the same exact time that Hermione says, "Ginny, I love you." Having heard each other, they turn to look at each other, and burst out laughing. Hermione gets up walks over towards were Ginny is sitting, and feeling bold at the moment, sits on Ginny's lap.

After sitting down, Hermione asks, "How long?"

"Since my first year. The end of my first year. Ever since I learned it was you who figured out about the monster being a basilisk. Since then, it has grown more and more. What about you?"

"More towards fifth year. I started to feel a pull towards you when were sleeping in the same room at Grimmauld Place. There was no great big event at a specific event, but earlier that summer I had realized that I was lesbian. It wasn't until I got to Grimmauld Place that I realized I had feelings growing for you."

Ginny, done listening, and talking for that matter, leaned forward, capturing Hermione's lips, giving her a slow, heated kiss. As they started to get comfortable, the door opened and they sprang apart, but not before Harry and Luna had seen them kissing, with Hermione seated on Ginny's legs, both of them blushing bright red.

Harry bounds into the room with a huge smile on his face, grabs Hermione with one arm, Ginny with another, gives them a giant hug, and whispers, "I am so happy for both of you." Because of this, Hermione blushes even more, and not wanting to be the only one getting teased, turns toward Harry and just as she is about to speak, glances at Luna.

Luna returns her glance with a hard, cold, stare, almost as if to say she knew Hermione was just about to ask when she and Harry were going to get together. Not willing to go down that route anymore, Hermione and Ginny separate from Harry, but stay holding on to each other, almost to say that if they were to let go, they would lose the other forever.

Luna, still not over what Hermione was about to say, takes a look at Harry, sees he is the happiest he has been since before the OWL exams, and tells him, "Let's leave the lovebirds alone for awhile. I just need to tell them something for a minute. Will you take a walk with me around the lake then?"

As Harry is walking out of the room, with a spring in his step, he gives a soft, "I would love to, Luna," in response, and goes to wait outside.

As soon as Harry leaves, Luna waves her wand, putting up a silencing charm to make sure no one outside the classroom can hear them. Luna proceeds to say, "He was abused at his place of stay. He isn't entirely sure what love is, but knows enough to know you two were keeping something big like this from each other. It is the reason Hermione; I am waiting for him to come approach me. I don't want to scare him into thinking that he has to love me because I love him. Especially since he was able to tell you two were in love, he should come around into realizing what love is in no time, and realize he loves me, and that I love him, for who he is, not who people think he is."

With that, Luna turns away from Hermione and Ginny, walks out the door, closes it shut with a bit for force then needed, and goes to Harry, asking if he is ready to go for their walk.

While that happened with Luna, Hermione is angry with herself, and cries into Ginny's shoulder, wrapping her arms around the younger girl. During her sobs, Hermione manages to whisper to Ginny, "I never knew. He didn't seem like he was abused." This caused Hermione to cry even harder. Ginny, in return, returns Hermione's hug, rubbing her arms up and down Hermione's back as well as gently kissing the top of her head.

Ten minutes later, after Hermione is done crying, and Harry and Luna are still on their walk, all four are relaxing in their own special way. Luna, being out and about walking with Harry, surrounded by nature. Harry, talking a walk with Luna. Hermione, being cared for and loved by Ginny. And Ginny, loving and being Hermione.

* * *

**A/N1** I know I said I would like to get this up before Wenesday, but it never happened. It took me a while to put the ideas I had for this chapter to paper. It wasn't until Friday in my Social Studies class that the idea came to me. I then got it typed as quickly as possible. I have ideas written for the next chapter, so that chapter should come up much sooner.

**A/N2** That aforementioned chapter is going to be the last one that will go back in time like my story has so far. It is time for my story to go forward in time. There are a good three to four things I know that don't make 100% sense yet, but hopefully I will cover them all in the end. Running around in my head is four major things that have to be put into chapters. So there are at least five chapters remaining in this story, but most likely more. As I get closer towards the end, I'll have a much better idea of how many chapters remain.


	8. Three Months Earlier (July 17th 1996)

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

* * *

It is exactly two weeks before Harry's birthday. Like usual though, he will be spending it at the Dursley's home, without any friends, without any contact to the world, and most importantly, at least to Harry, without any contact, most likely at least, from anyone wishing him happy birthday.

It has been some time since school has let out before summer. Back before OWLs and back before Sirius's death. Back then, a long time ago, well that is the way it seemed to Harry, before one of the last living links to his parents died, to protect him.

Harry understands why Sirius did it, and how it happened. He got a bit cocky, but so would many people after being put under what must have felt like house arrest for nine months. All he did was get hit by a stunner. An overpowered stunner that just so happened to knock him into the veil. Luck, that wasn't on his side either. The chance that he would get hit, then knocked back, and fell through the veil were just to great that any other shot at Sirius would still have here with Harry now, not along with Harry's parents.

Harry had moped for the beginning part of summer about Sirius, but in honor of Sirius, he vowed to kill Sirius's killer. An eye for an eye, just like Hammurabi once said.

It has been a few weeks since Harry has stopped staying locked up in his room. Today though was a special day. Well, special to Harry. The Dursleys left to go visit Vernon's sister, Aunt Marge, for the day so Harry has the place to himself. So taking his cloak and putting it on, he stepped outside, and took a half a mile walk to the train station, making lefts and rights, sometimes doubling back the way he came, just to get there, not 100 percent sure of the way to go.

Harry has decided that he is going to go down to London and buy himself some new clothes as a "treat" for the zero presents he knows he will get on his birthday. After two hours of waiting for and riding the train, while still under the cloak Harry has reached the train station in London. Getting out, talking off his cloak, and walking down towards the first clothing shop he sees, he is momentarily stopped when he hears a hooing sound, similar to the one Hedwig makes. Glancing at the sky, he sees a small brown owl flying towards him. Flying right above Harry, the owl drops the letter in Harry's hands and proceeds on his flight, going back the way he came.

Harry confused about the letter, takes it carefully, and opens it up. Looking at the signature before anything else makes Harry even more confused. He wonders, _'Why would Gringotts be sending me mail?'_ Opening the letter, it reads:

Dear Mr. Potter-Black,

We have been trying to reach you for some time now. I know this is not the ideal time, but we need for you to come down to Gringotts tomorrow at 10 O'clock in the morning. If you can't get there on your own, this sheet of paper will take you directly to my office at the above time. Everyone in Sirius's will, needs to be contacted before a will can be read. We have been trying to send you this letter for a few weeks, but every time we do, our owl comes back with the letter still with it, and the owl itself, confused. Also while you are here, assuming what we believe Sirius's will says, we will be able to unblock the Potter will and let you read it alone. May your enemies die by your hand, and your hand alone, and may your gold continue and forever more line your family with gold.

From,

Lord Ragnorak

Head Goblin of Gringotts Bank

Thrown for a loop due to the letter, Harry continued two blocks past the store he was going to enter, but continued on walking to the next nearest store to buy some clothes.

Going back to the Dursley's house, early of course, so they won't know Harry left, Harry hurries to do the chores assigned for him to do that day. In record time, for Harry that is, Harry is almost done with his chores, just finishing up mowing the lawn, when the Dursley's car turns into the driveway. As they go to enter the door to their house, Harry calls out, "Food is ready and on the table!"

Not expecting, nor receiving a response, Harry continues on mowing the lawn, finishing up with a few minutes.

The next day, Harry grabs his cloak, grabs the letter, and within the minute, as the clock strikes 10:00 A.M. Harry is whisked away, only to reappear in a grand room, with walls covered from floor to ceiling in artwork, lights floating in mid air like in Hogwarts, and a grand throne at the head of the only table, with many other seats surrounding said table. Seated in this throne is a goblin, with a gold crown on his head that can only have been made by the best of the best craft smiths, looking around the room curious, as he had just heard the faint sound warning him of a portkey entering into Gringotts, to only realize it is Harry entering the room and relaxing.

Harry, in turn, lands, stumbles actually, but stays up right, and taking in the room. After a brief introduction with Ragnorak, and a final decision by Harry to stay hidden under his cloak and made to seem like he isn't even at the will reading, they head towards the will reading room, a special room that is smaller than the room Harry portkeyed into, that contains a raised platform with 30 chairs scattered throughout the floor, all facing the platform.

On the platform are two goblins, guard goblins to be precise, each holding a sword and shield, while wearing another sword on their own back. In front of them Ragnorak came to a stop, quickly glancing at the far most corner of the room, closest to the door. After noticing a slight change in light, an indicator that Harry was ready and watching everyone, Ragnorak took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

Before Ragnorak started to read, Albus Dumbledore, holder of too many titles, and headmaster of Hogwarts, asked, "What has taken a year for this will to be read? It was last year at the end of the school year that this death took place. Do you mean to tell me that for so long the House of Black hasn't had a voice speak for them in the Wizengamot?"

Ragnorak, surprisingly understanding where Dumbledore is coming from with these questions responds solemnly, "We have tried, but something has stopped us from being able to contact everyone in this will till now. Even Lucius Malfoy has been mentioned in this will, and we had to deal with that as one of a few communication problems. Another problem was the fact that five children who still attend Hogwarts were mentioned in the will so that was another confliction as well. But, enough of this, let us get onto the will reading.

The Will read:

_This is the last and final will of me, Sirius Orion Black, of sound mind, well mostly, as they, the goblins, have told me. I know many miss me, yes Draco, I can feel the sadness through the bridge between life and death. Of course when reading this, you can't tell that was sarcasm, so I'll inform you myself; that was sarcasm. _

_The wealth of the Blacks is big. I being the last Head of House Black know that most of the money that paid for Malfoy Manor was Black money, but that is neither here nor there. Also, many of the businesses in Diagon Alley, and some major companies in the Muggle World are majority owned by the Blacks. With this in mind I recommend Draco to stop smirking and dancing think he will receive all this money._

At this point everyone turns to face Draco, whose face loses its telltale smirk that turns into a look of dismay and loathing toward the dead Head of House Black.

_Now Draco may think this money is his, and his thought process is very accurate, except I couldn't allow for that to happen. Though, through blood, the Head of House would go to the son or, son of a daughter of the previous Head of House, if the current Head of House didn't have a child, which has been circumvented. The bond of Godfather to Godchild, and Godchild to Godfather could be greater than that of nieces and/or nephews. Because of this, Black magic feels that if the current Head of House has a Godchild, that Godchild takes up the Head of House spot upon death of the once Head of House, if the deceased Head of House emancipates said godchild in the will. So, Harry James Potter, now Harry James Potter-Black, is the new Head of House Black, and by default emancipated. _

_Now Draco, before you throw a temper tantrum, don't blame Harry or me for that manner. Blame the many times past Head of House Black for creating this rule. Obviously that Head of House had a problem with who would have gained the title of Head of House Black and needed a way out of it. Of course though, you aren't going to listen to me because you don't care what I have to say, so you are just going to make a fool of yourself. Never mind that though. _

_First with family: ugh. I shiver every time I even think of the word. Well at least some of my family, ugh, is good. Let us start with them. To Andromeda and Ted Tonks, I advise you to speak with Harry James Potter-Black when you next see him to have a nice talk. He will know what I am talking about. Also I give to you 100,000 galleons. Nymphadora, hahaha, there is nothing you can do now about it. Nymphadora. Nymphadora. Nymphadora. I leave to you 50,000 galleons and a letter. _

_To the Malfoys, I leave the knowledge of why you aren't the Head of House Black. Secondly, I leave 1 galleon, may that forever increase your wealth and standing in society. Thirdly, to Lucius, who probably will be in Azkaban by now, and if not, hopefully soon, I leave the threat of the removal of the Black house backing. Harry James Potter-Black will know what I am talking about. To Draco Malfoy, I leave 1 galleon to your personal vault, a vault that can't be used until you reach the age of 17. Finally, to Lucius, I leave the thought of what will happen if the Black money that was paid as dowry was taken from him._

_To the Lestranges, even though they are mentioned in this will, they themselves are strictly forbidden to be at this will reading. Bellatrix is hereby dismissed from the House of Black. The Lestrange brothers, I heed to you a warning: run fast and run far. The foreseeable future holds interesting events, many which can change the course of history. Before the Lestranges are kicked out of the House of Black though, I give the goblins permission to go through, remove, and keep, all tainted items found within the vault of Lestrange, as per agreement of the marriage agreement between House Black and House Lestrange. _

_Finally, phew, done with family. I still shudder at the thought. Though really, I'm not done with family, but I'll get back to that later. The remaining family left I like, and will save for the end. _

_To friends. Remus Lupin, I leave to you 150,000 galleons. Go get a new wardrobe, or something to help you. Furthermore, I got a friend to supply you with help for you furry-little-problem. For you it is free of charge, already paid for from my vault for life. Finally, on marauders honor, survive, live long, and forever play pranks, obviously on those who deserve it, wink wink._

_The Weasleys. I leave to them 100,000 galleons and my thanks for helping to do what I was incapable of, providing for, and being there for, my godson, Harry James Potter. To Ron I leave in a vault just like I did with Draco, though your vault contains 50,000 galleons. To Ginny, I do the same thing. To the twin pranksters I leave to you a collection of books, books you will find filled with everything imaginable. If it weren't for the war, we, the four Marauders, would have done exactly what you have done. I leave to each of you 50,000 galleons with the hope that you continue to fill the world will fun pranks and fruitful ideas._

_To Hermione Granger. You have been with Harry for a while, not as long as Ron, but you are just as close to Harry as you are to Ron. You have been a faithful friend and for that I thank you. Now I leave to you the same thing as Ron and Ginny, with the same amount, but I also leave something else, some parting words: Follow your heart. Your heart will never steer you wrong, and no matter how much you feel people are against you, you will always have your friends. I have noticed the change in your actions, and it is time to act on them, or you will have to forever hold your peace. Good Luck._

_To Luna Lovegood. You are special. You know it, and I believe others are getting around to see that as well. You have known for a while and I have just realized, but just be patient. Patience, my dear is the key to everything. On top of that, not that it should be needed, but I leave to you 50,000 galleons, that can be used in anyway possible. Unlike Ginny and Ron, I let you have access to it to let you use it on trips with your father. Other than that though, I think you should leave it in a vault for you to use on your own. Good luck Luna and know that I approve and so do two other special people. _

_To Albus Dumbledore. You are second to last to hear what you are entitled to. This is because people can leave, after verifying with a goblin that they aren't mentioned anymore in the will. I just had to have you listen to everything, just wondering if you would still go on with it. Things are planned Albus. Times are changing. Are you going to change too? I leave to you nothing but the current house, and the thought of how this is going to work. How everything will happen. Other than that, good luck. You will need it. _

_Finally, the last of my family. Harry James Potter, now known as Harry James Potter-Black, I leave to you the rest of my money, a total of 800,000 galleons. For those who can't do math and retain numbers, that meant I had a total of 1,500,002 galleons. I have no clue where the additional 2 galleons came from so I just gave them to the Malfoys to ensure they had to come and listen to the will. I still have something I need to give to them. I can't forget to do that. But alas, let us forget about that, for now that is. Included with this 800,000 galleons is that you are now a Head of House, meaning you are emancipated. Go find out about the Potter Vaults. Yes vaults, with an "s" at the end. Also I leave to a detailed letter highlighting over some parts of this will that I though you might need to know. With that I wish you all good luck, and may we never forget those we love, and of course try to forgive those that should be forgiven._

_That concludes the end of the Will reading of the House of Black. Good day to – Wait a moment, how could I almost forget? To the Malfoy family, well to Narcissa really, but the whole family is allowed to read it, I leave a letter. I also give you a job: the next time you see your sister, Bellatrix tell her to "Ditch her husband", otherwise she will some problems in the long run. Now, as I was saying, Good day to all._

Before anyone could respond or move, Dumbledore speaks up, "I demand that as Harry's acting Head of House, and with the lack of Harry being here, I take all that he is owed to him and will give the items to him at a convenient time."

While Dumbledore was speaking, Harry had started to move toward Ragnorak while still under the cloak. He goes to the podium and after charming a pencil invisible, starts to write on a piece of paper that only Ragnorak can see: "Give it to him. Give him the 800,000 galleons. At the moment I don't need it, if the Potter Vaults are anything like the Black's. But save me the letter. Give him a bogus letter instead. All of this being one last prank from Sirius to the Headmaster. Sirius would enjoy that."

After a few moments of silence, in which Harry is still writing, and Dumbledore is waiting for an answer, time seems to come to a standstill. People who are crying over the loss of Sirius stop crying mid tear, conversations that were just whispers stop and fizzle into nothingness. After a few more moments of staring between Ragnorak and Albus Dumbledore, the tension breaks, and Ragnorak responds, "Sure. No problem. Let me just get the items from a back room. I'll be back in a few moments."

With that he turns and enters the door holding all the items and money, and assuming correctly, Harry follows him. After getting all the money and items that belong to people, and forging the fake letter from Sirius to Harry about getting specific books to help him understand the Wizengamot and that Harry reminds Sirius of James and Lily and that he, Harry, has is mothers eyes and his dad's features. With that, they return back to the podium and the money and items are distributed out and around.

Thus ends the "fun" times of summer end, and school is about to begin.

* * *

**A/N1** I know it has been like forever, but I couldn't get this chapter out at first. After lots of thinking was I finally able to get the way I wanted it. It is definitely the longest I have written for this story.

**A/N2** I have decided I will not post when I hope to have the next chapter up, but I feel the next few chapters will be easier. The next chapter will bring us back to the very beginning again with the boat and Azkaban scene. From there I will be moving forward in time normally. I have some holes I know I need to fill, and will then have to read through my story again and finish filling in those holes.


End file.
